


The Wanted Companion

by AnAnYaH



Series: Witcher oneshots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Geralt has successfully managed to destroy the friendship Jaskier had offered him for no reason at all. And now he is gone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268





	The Wanted Companion

> **Toss a coin to your Witcher**

The melody filled the stony roads of the mountain where Geralt rode his horse way ahead of the unwanted human whose companionship he had just rejected.

> "Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shoveling it?"

Hard as a rock , the Witcher's heart always chose to stay alone and now not only he was free from the Witch's bond but also he had successfully managed to destroy the friendship Jaskier had offered him for no reason at all. Yen chose to leave but Jaskier stuck to his side till they reached the safer grounds.

"Thank you for your help" Jaskier bowed , to which Geralt chose not to reply. A cold nod and the man was gone.

It wasn't for a few months Geralt saw Jaskier again in the bar they first met. A song about the girl he met.

> _**Skin made of melted snow** _
> 
> _**Her dress was fabric red** _
> 
> _**Her eyes shined like golden coin** _
> 
> _**In a sheet of silver bed....** _
> 
> _**Oh help me dear noblemen** _
> 
> _**For Oh! she wants me dead** _
> 
> _**For She wanted my company** _
> 
> _**But I left her instead.** _

Unaware of his action, Geralt raised a toast at him , which went unacknowledged as was deliberately ignored.That day Jaskier attended everyone's requests, he sang for everyone but Geralt. Not that he minded much but definitely he couldn't stay there much long being ignored. So he left a silver coin as a tip for the old friend and then the place.

On his way back , he heard the old melody again, this time weaved with words complementing good heart of the Witcher.

" Would take a little inspiration to finish this off.. Mind if I join you? "

"Hmm" in his deep baritone

"Is that a Hmm yes or a Hmm no? "

And this time Geralt rode his horse matching the pace of his wanted companion , Jaskier.


End file.
